


A Kiss Can Be Deadly If You Mean It

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair end up meeting under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Can Be Deadly If You Mean It

## A Kiss Can Be Deadly If You Mean It

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

Let's be real here. If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about it. I'd be watching *them* do this stuff, filming it, and selling it at affordable prices to all interested parties. No Sentinels or Guides were harmed in the making of this story, and they were all cleaned and returned to Petfly upon completion.

Originally posted in the Many Holiday Tales of the Sentinel edition of My Mongoose Ezines.

Yes, that is the version of Castor and Pollux that I learned in 1505 Mythology. No they were not lovers, but half brothers.

* * *

A Kiss Can Be Deadly If You Mean It  
by Kel 

// _Two Days Before Christmas_ // 

//Who the hell thinks Batman Returns is a Christmas Movie just because it happens during Christmas in Gotham City? Blair Sandburg, that's who.// 

"Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." 

"But a kiss... can be even deadlier if you mean it." 

Jim sighed. //Of all the horrible pickup lines in the world... you'd think Batman could come up with something smoother.// 

Blair caught his partner's sigh and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie just as Michelle Pfiffer was about to lick Michael Keaton in the Catwoman's version of a kiss. "What?" 

"What do you mean, what?" 

"You sighed." 

"I sigh all the time, Chief." 

"So what about this time?" 

"I just thought that Batman might be able to come up with a smoother pickup line than 'Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it.' Not exactly superhero material, you know?" 

Blair blinked owlishly at his dense, yet lovable partner. //Dense, I say because he expects a fictional character to have smooth pickup lines and dense, I say, because he has not yet picked up on the fact that I want to jump his bones.// "You think... _Batman_ should have a good pickup line?" 

"Well, yeah, better than that anyway. That ranks right up there with, hey baby, what's your sign?" 

"Gemini," Blair offered, his eyes twinkling with both laughter and the reflection of the blinking Christmas lights. 

"Gemini?" 

"Gemini," Blair repeated. "My sign." He paused a beat. "And yours." 

"Mine?" 

"Yes, Einstein, yours," Blair said with a snort. "Gemini runs May 21st to June 20th. I'm on the ascending cusp, you're on the descending cusp. Named after the Greek twins, Castor and Pollux. They loved each other so much that they could not stand being apart, even in death. Castor was the son of Zeus, Pollux was mortal, so Castor gave Pollux half of his immortality. After they died, they were still always together, half the time in Hades' realm and half the time in Olympus." 

" _Way_ more information than I needed, Chief." Jim rubbed at his forehead with his hands. "Just... watch the movie." 

* * *

That night, Jim lay in bed, his fingers laced behind his head, Blair's mini-lecture from earlier ringing in his ears. //They loved each other so much that they could not stand being apart, even in death.// For some reason, this is the line that was sticking with him the most. //They loved each other so much that they could not stand being apart, even in death.// He kept staring at the ceiling. //Okay. I got that part. But they were brothers. Half brothers, anyway, twin sons of different fathers. But the thing that matters is he loved his other half enough to share everything he was with him so they'd never be separated. Isn't that kind of what Blair and I did, when I called him back from the dead? We shared--even if it was for a split second--everything that we were with each other.// He sighed, deeply. //So does that mean he's trying to tell me something or just going off on one of his riffs? Am I Castor to his Pollux or what? Fuck I hate this. Give me _some_ freakin' clue, Sandburg.// 

* * *

// _Christmas Eve_ // 

Blair was humming as he moved around the loft, checking the last few decorations he'd added last night, including the swaths of mistletoe that hung over the stairs, over the door to Blair's bedroom, over the entryway to the kitchen, and in the middle of the living room. //There, that oughta be enough to corner Ye Olde Stubborn Sentinel under,// he thought with a grin. 

"Oh no. I think I'm going back to bed. Whoever that grin is aimed at, it does _not_ bode well for them," Jim said with a grin of his own as he came down the stairs. Then he looked around. "Mistletoe happy, are we?" he said, pausing and looking up at the clumps hanging everywhere. "Big date tonight, Chief?" 

"Yeah, if I'm lucky. This hottie I've had my eye on for a while now, I think is finally coming around and noticing me." 

Jim scowled as he stepped off the stairs. //What hottie?// "Blair, it's Christmas Eve." 

"Yeah, I know, I was kinda hoping I'd get to spend Christmas with my hottie," his Guide continued, rubbing his hands together at Jim's scowl. "Something wrong?" 

"No," Jim said shortly, turning to go back up the stairs. 

"Jim?" 

"I'm going to get dressed, Chief, I'm going to the station." 

"Jim, it's Christmas Eve!" Blair said desperately, resorting to Jim's earlier excuse. "You can't go into work on Christmas Eve." 

"You've got a date planned," he reminded the Guide. //Why was I so fucking stupid? I thought he might have wanted me.// 

"Jim..." //This is _not_ going as planned!! He wasn't supposed to storm off!// "Jim, don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" 

"I can still hear you, Sandburg." He threw down the small package that had been in his shorts pocket and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and then a blue ribbed Henley to slide over it. The small package held a new watch for Blair, engraved with his initials on the back, but he'd be damned if he'd give it to Blair now. He'd bought the gift several days ago and had it engraved on the spur of the moment, thinking that his Guide might like the personal touch. He dropped the box into the drawer with his t-shirts, and slammed it shut. Blair still hadn't said anything else, but he could hear the young man's breath hitching in his chest. //Sounds like he's upset...// "Chief?" 

As Jim walked away, Blair followed only to the foot of the stairs, reluctant to follow Jim into his private sanctuary. He said nothing, just sat on the bottom steps, looking up at the mistletoe strung over the stairs. //Way to go, Blair,// he chided himself, his breath hitching softly as he tried not to cry. //You wanted to spend Christmas Eve with him and now you're driving him away!// He barely looked up, scrubbing frantically at his face before he turned around at Jim's soft call of his name. "Yeah, man?" 

Jim was coming down the steps towards him, dressed in blue that brought out his eyes, and Blair's chest tightened again. Jim was so damned handsome it made his heart hurt to look. He dropped his eyes as Jim came up to him. "You're standing under the mistletoe." 

"Yeah, I know. I'll take it down." 

Jim's hands itched to gently caress Blair's face, to wipe away the hurt and the hitching breath. //Christ I hate when he's upset.// "What about your hottie?" 

"I don't think it's going to work out after all... seems my best friend doesn't want me spending Christmas with anyone but him." 

"Damn right I don't," Jim muttered under his breath. "You're still standing under the mistletoe," Jim pointed out softly, and Blair looked up at Jim's second reminder. Jim took the moment and planted a soft kiss on Blair's upturned mouth, using his hand to cup Blair's cheek and rubbing his thumb over the full lips he'd just kissed. "You know, mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." 

Blair's eyes widened at the light touch of Jim's lips on his, and the gentle touch afterwards. "But a kiss... can be even deadlier if we mean it." He blinked up at Jim. "Do you mean it?" 

Jim didn't move his hand. "Do you want me to?" 

"Do you want to?" Blair countered softly. 

"Yes," Jim answered, stepping down and even closer into Blair's personal space. "I mean it." 

"Jim... you're my hottie," he confessed softly. "You're the hottie I wanted to spend Christmas with, you're the only one. I thought last night maybe you were noticing me, that's why I strung up the mistletoe... I wanted you to kiss me." 

"Like this?" Jim asked, tilting Blair's chin up to him and kissing him properly, his tongue prying gently at Blair's soft lips until they parted and accepted Jim inside him. He reached out and drew Blair tightly against him, his hand rubbing the back of his Guide's neck and sliding down his back to cup his ass and lift him slightly. He slid his leg between Blair's and felt the young man wrapping his arms around Jim's waist. He broke the kiss and rested his cheek on the top of his hair. "I love you, Castor." 

"I love you, Pollux," Blair said quietly. "I love you, Jim." 

"I love you, Blair." He wrapped his arms around Blair and just stood with him on the stairs, under the mistletoe. "Promise me something, Chief." 

"What, Jim?" 

"Promise me you'll never stand under the mistletoe with anyone else but me." 

"I promise, big guy. Only with you." And he sealed his promise with another kiss. 

The End 

* * *

End A Kiss Can Be Deadly If You Mean It by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
